Random stuff
by Jauneforever
Summary: Just a bunch of things that I came up with but don't have the desire to continue. Everything that goes in here is up for grabs. Rated M for safety down the road
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be where I dump all the random things that pop into my head but I have no desire to take further.**

 **I'm not honestly sure where this came from. I was just thinking about how I missed Doctor Who being on Netflix and this idea popped in my head. Now I've seen one other Doctor Who and RWBY crossover and in that one Jaune was the doctor and did the whole store memories in his watch trick. Not so much in this one. Hope you enjoy and I do not own RWBY or Doctor Who, also Matt Smith will always be the greatest Doctor. Just so we're clear this happens after Amy is revealed to have been kidnapped and replaced with that clone made from white goop.**

 **Knight Aboard the TARTIS**

 **Ruby's POV**

Today was a day my team and I had been waiting for. A Saturday with no homework and no studying needed. We could finally hit Vale and unwind. I could finally go to that bakery I've heard of that has chocolate chip cookies to die for. We were making our way to the bakery, okay I was dragging my team along when we came across two people arguing. One was a thin man in a brown suit waving around some odd device with a glowing tip and the other is a man dressed in some odd armor.

"Look Doctor why in the bloody hell are we wasting time here?" The man in the brown coat looks back at the armored man with an odd expression on his face.

"I told you I'm collecting some debts. Now then how to find him." He looks around and then notices us. A grin appears on his face and he approaches us. We all tense up at the man approaching us and he stops in front of us.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find one Jaune Arc would you?" Wait he's looking for Jaune?

"Why do you need that dunce? And Doctor who exactly?" The man seems unconcerned with Weiss's words and waves her off.

"Oh, just collecting on a debt. Nothing major, he'll simply be joining me for something we used to do all the time." I find this odd but Yang pulls out her scroll and sends a message. In a second a reply comes through asking us to keep the man there and to not question anything he says; a warning is then included to not go into a blue box if he offers to show us the inside. At that we all back away from him slightly. Yang is the first to try and break the silence.

"So how do you know Jaune?" The Doctor looks lost in his own thoughts but the man in armor answers.

"Oh, um first my name's Rory. I don't know Jaune but he apparently traveled with the Doctor at one point." We look at the guy who's mumbiling what I think are names. Who is William Churchill?

The Doctor then offer to buy us something to eat from the bakery and we accept his offer but keep a close eye on his hands when he purchases the food, Jaune's warning ringing in our ears. An hour of uncomfortable silence later and the Doctor looks out the window and smiles.

"Oh, there he is, looks a lot younger than I thought he would be. Come on Rory!" He then drags Rory after him to the outside where we find him running up to Jaune and the rest of team JNPR. I'm surprised by how angry Jaune looks.

"Um, Doctor he doesn't look happy." The Doctor waves off his concerns and keeps fast-walking towards Jaune.

"Oh, don't be such a WHACK!" Well that was unexpected.

"Did anyone else just see Jaune punch that guy?" We nod to Blake's question while NPR looks shocked as well. Jaune then grabs the Doctor by his shirt and starts roaring in his face

"TWENTY YEARS! YOU WERE TWENTY YEARS OFF TARGET, I PROMISED EVERYONE I'D BE BACK IN TWO YEARS BUT NOW YOU HAD TO DROP ME OFF TWENTY-TWO YEARS AFTER I LEFT! MY BROTHER IS NOW DECADES OLDER THAN ME! FIVE MONTHS AND NOT A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU! AND NOW YOU COME BACK IN A WHOLE NEW BODY! HOW BLOODY LONG HAS IT BEEN FOR YOU!? A CENTRURY!? TWO CENTURIES!? Ren and Pyrrha pry Jaune off of the strange man and Jaune starts taking deep breaths.

"Alright I'm better now. Now what the hell do you want?" The doctor looks concerned and rubs the spot where Jaune smacked him.

"Twenty years?" Jaune nods and rubs his forehead.

"Uh-huh, look I get we were both a mess after what happened with Rose. She was like a sister to me and the two of you were an item. And I know you can't do anything about it now, fixed time and all that junk, but why didn't you answer my calls?" The doctor looks upset now and is quiet while Jaune is examining Rory's armor.

"Roman? What's the story behind that?" Roman? Jaune is talking crazy now.

"It's a terribly long story and frankly we don't have time. Look we need your help."

"What number am I talking to?" Now everyone, even Rory, is looking at Jaune funny.

"The Eleventh, technically Twelfth as Ten used up a regeneration but kept the face." Jaune sighs and then facepalms.

"Well I can't just turn you down now seeing as this is the last life you got. But I swear if you mess up the drop off I will cut your hearts out. What do you need?" The Doctor starts doing a little dance while Rory just looks pleased. Pyrrha cuts into the mini-celebration

"Wait, so where are we going Jaune?" Jaune looks at his team with a glare.

"You guys are staying right here, in all the various crazy adventures I've gone through with the Doctor I can only think of one time where everybody lived. One time out of around two years of traveling with him did everybody live. I am not risking you against … what are we going up against this time?"

"Well first we got to get a location from the Cybermen, yes they are unfortunately still around, then we're facing a group that has kidnapped my other companion, who was pregnant mind you and she's already given birth, but that doesn't matter the point is that's two people they've taken, and so I'm calling in a multitude of favors owed to me to storm their base, kick some butt, win they day, and then be home in time for fish sticks with custard." I hold back some sickness at that last bit but Jaune's eye just starts twitching.

"Well that confirms it, also remember that time we were running down that hall in 2285 and I nearly lost a good foot in height, what was it you shouted at me?" The Doctor's face turns into a frown and he hits the ground pulling Rory with him. Jaune then jumps over them drawing his sword and swinging at a creature that has suddenly appeared, no that's not right I've seen it several times but I can't seem to keep track of it. Jaune pins it to the ground and stabs his sword through one shoulder. Getting a good look at it I can see that it has a humanoid body but its anything but human, or faunus, despite the fact it is wearing a suit. Jaune stares back at the doctor and sends him a glare

"Is this something we need to worry about?"

"Oh right, the Silence. Look away from them and you forget all about them. They kinda don't like me." I look around and see everyone is just walking around us while not even paying attention, is this the Doctor's doing?

" _The Doctor must die!"_ Jaune frowns and punches it in the face before rubbing his eyes.

"Doctor, is this group devoted to your destruction? Because if so then honestly I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"OKAY ENOUGH!" I jump back from the flames that Yang releases as she marches up to Jaune and lets loose.

"Alright Vomit Boy what the hell is going on here?" Jaune sighs and then punches the creature when it tries to move again.

"Twenty-two and a half years ago for you guys, two and a half for me, I helped the Doctor hunt down an alien called a Dalek, genocidal maniacs that lot, that crash landed on Remnant. He offered me the chance to travel with him and after talking it over with my family and girlfriend I accepted his offer for two years. The Doctor travels through time and space, after two years of crazy adventures and a few new friends along the way we lost someone and the Doctor dropped my off, he was twenty years off. It's been five months since then and I honestly never expected to hear from him again." I want to disbelieve everything Jaune's saying but so far, the alien is proving his point.

"Wait girlfriend?" Jaune nods to Pyrrha's question and then slams his shield onto the alien's forehead knocking it out.

"She apparently liked me for some reason but when you break your promise to return in two years for her, well I'm sure as hell not going to tell her about this now. I mean it serves no point given the age difference and I know she has moved on. As far as she'll ever know I'm just a kid that was named after his uncle that disappeared years ago."

"Oh, yes how is Glynda? She was such a nice girl." I feel my jaw drop and so do the others. Glynda Goodwitch.

"You shut it. Now where is the TARDIS?" The Doctor gestures for Jaune to follow him and we all do while Jaune takes a minute to do something, when I ask him what he was doing he can't even tell me for some reason. Soon we come to a blue wooden box on a street corner.

"Jaune, I think this joke has gone on long enough." I'm about to agree with Ren until the doors open and I can see a whole room inside with stairs. Jaune is the last of the three to step in and when we try to follow him he stops us.

"Look I get you want to help but I am not risking you guys. I get that I'm not good at up-close combat but against most of what I'm going against with the Doctor running will be the main activity we do. I'll be back before you know it, preferably without another twenty-year time skip. Also, don't tell Glynda about this, it's bad enough I see her most days." With that Jaune shuts the door and a wheezing noise fills the air. Slowly the box fades from sight and then it just disappears. Blake then speaks up.

"You know this actually explains why he's so out of touch with the times." She's right it really does. A cough is heard and we turn around to see Professor Goodwitch behind us.

"Students, I am very familiar with that box that I just walked around the corner to watch vanish. You are going to tell me why the Doctor was here and where Mr. A … Mr. Arc went with him didn't he. Just like his uncle, always running off and not caring about who is left behind." This is bad, this is very bad.

"Jaune explained that, now what goes on with the Doctor that would make it so he didn't want to risk us." I snap my neck to Pyrrha, why don't you just ask her to tear into us for the truth?

"And how does he know about the Doctor? Because I doubt that his grandparents or father would ever want to talk about that man. After all, considering his namesake ran off with him and never returned he's not exactly in their good books." It's like that meme where a loading bar is behind someone's head. Eventually it reaches one hundred percent and Goodwitch's face becomes emotionless

"The Doctor mentioned time travel, he said he traveled through time and space. Oh Oum, Jaune is my Jaune isn't he?" We look at Pyrrha and she looks away but I can hear what she mumbles.

"It would be cruel to make her continue to think he abandoned her by choice." Glynda looks up at that.

"What do you mean by choice?" The wheezing sound fills the air again and the box starts to appear again. Jaune then walks out covered in soot, cuts, burns, and with both eyes closed.

"Damn did he have to make the camera flash so bright." Jaune takes his hands off his eyes and then looks at us all and then notices Glynda who's glaring at him. He then focuses on us again.

"One, it is now official that the universe seeks to screw over anyone that travels with the Doctor. Two, really guys, you broke in like five minutes." My team along with Ren and Nora point at Pyrrha.

"SHE DID IT!"

 **So, the reason I don't think I'll ever go on to complete this one is the fact that I can't find anywhere to watch full episodes of Doctor Who and I don't want to spend a bunch of money on the box sets. Hope you enjoyed. Anyone is welcome to take this story idea up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, an Akame ga Kiru and RWBY crossover. Hope you all like this little thing. I do not own RWBY or Akame ga Kiru.**

 **Pyrrha's POV**

I can't believe my eyes. I'm looking at someone I thought dead. My partner who vanished in a flash of purple light after shoving me away from something that looked a lot like a glyph. It's been over a year since we've seen each other and he's changed so much since then, Blue streaks decorate his hair and he now wears a white, militaristic uniform with a rapier strapped to his side. An eyepatch covers his left eye while small scars decorate his face. His remaining eye is hauntingly cold while a weird black mark decorates the flesh around it. He reappeared in a similar flash of purple light in Beacon's courtyard, in the same place he disappeared, before collapsing. After he recovered Ozpin called him and us up to his office. Jaune is currently starting me, Nora, Ren, RWBY, Goodwitch, Ironwood, and Ozpin down while Ruby's uncle Qrow is here for some odd reason.

"Now then Mr. Arc where have you been for the past year." Jaune just stares at Ozpin before he starts drumming his fingers against his chair's armrest.

"That light I shoved Pyrrha out of was made from something called a Teigu, a weapon made by an emperor on another world or universe. The psychopath that dragged me there locked me in the dungeon of the kingdom his dad ruled using a puppet emperor." Jaune seems to stare into our souls, daring us to call him a liar or to disbelieve him. I can't bring myself to say anything.

"Things got bad real quick. At first I could put up with the torture they put me through but then Esdeath took over." Jaune grows quiet for a second. "That bitch was an utter psychopath. She had no problem killing anyone she deemed weaker then herself. Aura was no help during this time, if anything it made things worse. Esdeath loved how quickly I could heal only for her to put me in a worse state then before." Jaune clutches the armrest and it cracks under his grip.

"I got lucky when a shackle broke and I tried to make a run for it. Had to kill a guard by ripping his throat out with my teeth. I then took his knife and killed three more before I ran into Esdeath." I feel sick listening to this. Jaune is just sitting there acting so calm about killing people. I understand why he did it but I can tell only talking about Esdeath is upsetting him, not the deaths.

"Have you ever been frozen alive? It isn't fun. Esdeath loved it though. She decided I would be working under her after my little display. I refused, she took my eye." Without even meaning to I look at the eyepatch and hate bubbles through me for this woman. "The next time she asked I refused but she had a different tactic. She killed a hundred people in front of me in the worst ways she could imagine, at least thirty of them were children. She then said every time I disobeyed her would result in another hundred deaths. That got me practically begging to work under her." Ruby has started to cry while everyone else looks sick.

"Esdeath then taught me how to use a rapier, her preferred weapon, along with anything else she felt I needed stuffed into my head." Jaune gains a deadly smirk. "Esdeath never fully trusted me but that worked in my favor, the woman was a battle maniac who lived for the kill. She once committed genocide just for the fun of it. She would leave people alive just so they would grow stronger and then try to take revenge. I played to this weakness and promised to kill her someday. She loved it, Esdeath increased my training after that and then wondered if I could use her Teigu."

"Demon Extract wasn't a weapon, object, or even an organism like most Teigu. It was a jar of blood taken from a creature long dead. Esdeath drank the whole thing apparently but she got an idea. She bled herself and gathered a jarful over time. Once she had the whole thing she forced me to drink the whole thing." Jaune holds a hand up and a floating sphere of ice forms in his hand.

"Demon Extract grants its wielder the ability to form and control ice. I also gained the blue streaks since it was Esdeath's blood. I had to put up with Esdeath calling me her brother after that." Ironwood looks excited at that.

"Are you saying you could give everyone this ability with your blood." In a split-second Ironwood had a cut on his cheek and blood is dripping down his face. Jaune is behind him with his blade drawn and the tip stained red. He flicks his blade and the blood is flung to the ground. A hissing sound fills the silent room as Jaune's blade slides into its sheath.

"That was a warning, I am not some well for you to draw from. On top of that I refuse to let more people have this thing and suffer because of it." He looks back and glares at us. "This Teigu is still alive in a sense, Esdeath and myself are the only two people not to be driven insane by it. Esdeath because she was already an insane bitch and myself because I refused to die before I killed Esdeath." Jaune sighs and rubs his forehead.

"To make a long story short war happened, I did everything I could to ensure the Capital fell, during the chaos I snagged the Teigu needed to get back, helped the revolutionary army by attacking from behind and slaughtering the Capital's troops, and then got the pleasure of helping to kill Esdeath alongside some assassins named Tatsumi and Akame. I then forced the Teigu that brought me to that world to return me, it took me a month to get it to work but I did it. Seeing as it wasn't here when I woke up I have to assume that it destroyed itself in the process but that's fine by me. Now I'm going to go call my family and let them know I'm not dead. Feel free to discuss whatever you need to while I'm gone. Let me know what you decide." With that Jaune walks towards the elevator without looking back. As I watch him go I can't even tell how much of my partner is left.

 **Time Skip**

 **Ruby's POV**

I dodge another attempt from a Grimm to kill me and jump back. This was supposed to be a great year. Jaune was back and slowly getting better, the glitch that kept the Tournament from happening last year was fixed. Then Yang attacked Mercury for some reason after claiming he attacked first, Pyrrha killed Penny because of something Mercury and his group did to her, and Grimm invaded and I just got to watch Torchwick eaten by a Gryphon. I didn't like him one bit but I didn't want to see him killed. I make to kill a Beowolf leaping at me only for an icicle to pierce its brain. I look back to see Jaune walking forward with Mercury and Emerald floating behind him frozen in ice.

"I found these two trying to sneak out. This will prove Yang's innocence, anyone know where Pyrrha is?" One of the transfer students, May I think, raises her hand.

"I saw her run off with Ozpin, I think they were headed for the tower." An explosion draws our attention as Velvet and Coco get pushed back by White Fang grunts. Before anyone can react Jaune is already moving. The White Fang are frozen and in pieces in seconds. May shivers at the sight.

"I didn't realize just how easily he could have beaten us in the tournament." I nod recalling BRZN vs JNPR. Jaune didn't even draw his blade the whole match. He fought with only his fists and didn't even break a sweat. Jaune call my name and I turn my attention to him only to pale at seeing Blake carrying an unconscious Yang, a bloodied stump wrapped in bandages the cause of her lack of consciousness. Jaune places a hand on Yang's stump and ice coats the wound.

"Ruby, get everyone to start retreating. Wounded first go first and keep an eye on the skies, the last thing we need is Grimm getting in the evac zones. I'm going to go track down my partner." I make to argue with Jaune but his glare makes me keep quiet. Without another word he marches off with urgency in his step. I take a deep breath and take one last look at Yang before I yell out.

"Everyone it's time to pull out! Let's get to the Bullheads!" Everyone starts moving and I look back at the tower to see a pillar of ice heading straight toward it. The Dragon roars and charges at the ice pillar only for a giant hailstone to crash into it sending it into the ground. A giant fang of ice then pierces its chest and the Dragon fades away. I look at the frozen figures of Emerald and Mercury and get Sage and Yatsu to help me move them. After what they did to Yang I won't let them escape.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

Cinder looks away from me, her arrow still ready to fire at the Dragon's cry. A tremor shakes the tower and then my partner crashes through the wall. He sweeps his sword at Cinder and icicles rush at her. Her bow breaks into two swords after she fires her arrow and she dances between the projectiles.

"Pyrrha, would I be correct to assume Ozpin is dead?" I can't even get the words out of my mouth, I'm only able to nod. Jaune's eye narrows at me and I can see anger in it. "We'll have words about your suicidal actions later. This won't take a much time." Jaune turns back to Cinder as she laughs.

"You think you'll win this!? I have the power of the Fall Maiden within me. You are nothing compared to it." She then shoots multiple arrows at him faster than I can follow. Jaune's sword flashes as it moves faster than I can see and a cloud of glass fragments forms behind him.

"Run could shoot more projectiles faster and more accurately than that." A wall of fire converges on him only for a wall of ice to form in front of us and hold firm. "Bols could shoot fire that made that look like a campfire." I remember Jaune telling us about those two. Bols died in battle and Jaune made sure his family was safe, apparently killing two of a group that tried to kill his wife and daughter. Jaune said they were a few of the only decent people he met in the Capital. Cinder lets loose a cry of anger and charges Jaune. Their blades clash and Cinder slowly gets covered in cuts. Jaune doesn't even look like he is putting any effort into this fight.

"I've seen people defy all human limits, a woman keep her body moving even after she died, I've seen a man nearly give up his body to a beast, he would have if I hadn't awoken his aura, in order to strike down one of the greatest weapons ever built, and I've sentence herself to a lifetime of pain in order to slay the bitch that trained me. You aren't even in the top twenty when it comes to warriors I've seen. I'll finish this now." Jaune's stance changes, the air around us turns ice cold. Jaune then appears behind Cinder with a bloody blade while Cinder falls to the ground with her hands and feet stumps covered in ice. " **Mahapadma!"** Cinder screams in pain seconds after she hits the ground. Jaune then begins to walk towards her.

"J..Jaune?" I can't tell what he's doing, she'd already defeated.

"She's a wealth of information. I'm going to make sure she doesn't go to waste. I'm going to make sure she tells me everything about her network." I'm to horrified to make a sound as Jaune begins to torture Cinder. I never imagined Jaune could do something like this. I can't even look away as Cinder slowly breaks. Soon she's babbling away about a woman named Salem. Once she's run out of things to say Jaune rams his hand into her chest and ice spreads from his hand. Once Cinder is completely covered in ice he yanks his hand back and she crumbles into nothing. A ball of light slams into me and I feel energy flow through me. Jaune moves over and breaks the arrow in my ankle before yanking it out. He moves to freeze it but it's already healed. Seeing that he picks me up and carries me to the hole in the wall. A staircase of ice forms in front of him when he reaches the hole.

"I understand." I look up at Jaune in surprise. "I'm not the guy you knew, Jaune Arc died during Esdeath's training. I'm just someone that looks like him. I doubt I even count as human anymore." My hand moves before I can react. I slap Jaune right as hard as I can although he barely moves an inch.

"Don't you dare say that. You came for me, you've protected all of us despite being put through hell by that monster. You put yourself through torture so that people you've never met before wouldn't be killed. You've changed yes, you've gotten colder and harder but so have we all. We told you people died while you were gone. We learned that we can't save everyone. You've been through so much. Don't you dare think I'll just abandon you now. A small smile forms on Jaune's face before it disappears when we reach the ground. He places me on the ground and then ice forms over my legs.

"Thanks for that Pyrrha, really thank you. You're going to be something great one day. I know you mean it but I just don't belong in the light with you guys anymore, I don't think I ever did." Jaune looks towards the rising suns with a grin on his face. "Keep your ears to the ground, I'll be making some waves soon. I think Remnant needs its own version of Night Raid, the darkness that kills darkness. Now that sounds like something I can do. Tell the others I'll be watching out for them and that I said goodbye." Without another word Jaune is running off and I can't follow. When he's out of sight the ice shatters and I get up, I don't bother casing after him, I'd never catch him.

"Stay safe… Partner."

 **So hope you all like it. Remember that any idea that goes up on here is open for adoption if you want to have a go at it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just started watching Dexter and I love it. Hope you all like this. I do not own Dexter or RWBY. This will be a mash-up of Earth and Remnant, really just Earth with Faunus. This also won't follow the 1** **st** **episode perfectly nor the whole episode. I'm just going to ignore the ice-truck killer as this is a one-shot**

Cheering fills the park as a boys' choir finishes up their performance. Their pastor and conductor, Dove Bronzewing, goes over and hugs his wife and two daughters while speaking to members of his church. Once everything has been packed up and he's seen everyone off he kisses his wife and promises to pick up takeout on the way home. Dove came earlier than his family and as such has to take another car back tonight. He walks to the far end of the park and gets into his car. He starts the car and leans back into his seat when cord is thrown around his neck and someone begins to strangle him. From the corner of his eye he sees a flash of blond.

"You're mine now so do exactly as I say." His assailant sounds happy as he chokes and struggles.

"Wh..what do you want." Dove barely manages to get those words out as the cord cuts off his air supply

"For you to be quiet, now drive." Dove struggles a bit more but soon gives up and begins to drive. The pressure on his neck loosening ever so slightly but whenever he makes a move that could be seen as attempting to escape or fight back the cord tightens again and he stops. His assailant watching with piercing blue eyes the whole time, not a hint of emotion in them.

"Turn here." Dove takes the turn indicated by his attacker. He pulls up next to an abandoned building and sees three open graves in front of him, a shovel sticking up in the ground not three feet from the last one. The cord is whipped over his head and the man behind him exits the car. Dove breathes heavily before his door is flung open and he's grabbed by the throat and flung to the ground. This also gives him his first good look at his attacker. Looking down with no emotion other than a slight upturn of his lips is a blonde-haired blue-eyed man wearing a black shirt, jeans, and a pair of disposable gloves.

"You are going to do what I say." Dove nods his head in fear as the man walks circles around him. Suddenly the cord his wrapped around his neck and he's dragged off across the ground. After a few minutes, the man drags Dove into the abandoned building where Dove sees three corpses that clearly aren't adults. He is then pulled up to his feet and slammed up against the wall farthest from the door.

"Look."

"No, I don't want to." Dove cries at the situation and fear fills him.

"Yes."

"No. NO!"

"It truly is horrible, isn't it?"

"Please." Anger floods the face of the blond man and he grabs Dove by the throat and lifts him off his feet.

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK OR SO HELP ME OUM I WILL CUT OFF YOUR EYELIDS AND THEN WILL SEE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Dove looks at the corpses and remembers each one, crying the entire time.

"It took a long time to get these boys clean, that one on the end there, he was in the ground so long I had to pull him out in bits and pieces when I found him. And while I can't find any more bodies I found evidence to tie you to four other missing boys. Tears continue to leak from Dove's eyes as the man starts at him, his blue eyes boring a hole into his skull. He begins to pray to Oum only for the blonde to lightly smack him and push his head back against the wall.

"Oh, shut up, that never helped anyone and it isn't going to help you." Dove shakes at that.

"Please.. you can have anything.

"That's good beg, it makes it more enjoyable for me. I bet it was the same for you when these little boys begged you to stop. Did you stop when they begged? Did you?" Dove looks at the ground, his face scrunched up and red but no more tears fall.

"I.. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't.. I just… Please you got to understand." The blonde man chuckles at that and a smile makes its way onto his face.

"Believe me I definitely understand, see I can't stop myself either." Dove feels safe for a few seconds until a fist slams into the wall an inch from his head. Anger seeps into the man's tone despite his voice remaining soft and he looks ready to tear Dove apart. "But children, no I could never do that. Not like you, never like you. Never. Ever. Kids."

"Why?"

"I have morals, few as they may be." The man jams a syringe into Doves neck and pushes on the plunger. When he comes to Dove finds himself naked, gagged, and tied with shrink wrap to a table that is also covered in plastic. From what he can see the whole room is covered in plastic. The blonde man appears above him with a green smock on along with a black apron, white latex gloves and a hard-plastic mask. The man takes a scalpel and makes a cut along Dove's right cheek, collecting a drop of blood and placing it on a slide. By this point Dove is too terrified to scream, letting out only a muffled hiss from the pain.

"So, you'll be packed into a few neatly wrapped heavy-duty trash-bags and I'll dump you in the ocean. With that this corner of the world will be a neater, happier place. A better place." The man goes over to a side table and peruses a collection of knives and other sharp implements after setting the slide down before grabbing a drill. He walks back over to Dove and pulls his mask down and turning the drill on, slowly lowering it towards Dove who begins to struggle despite the futility of the action. The drill soon begins the slow process of boring into his skull and piercing the brain.

We see a boat heading towards a city the man from before driving it in the same clothes from last night. His job done after disposing of the body parts.

'My name is Jaune, Jaune Belladonna. I don't know what turned me into who I am but whatever it was left a hollow place inside of me. People fake a lot of human and Faunus interactions but I feel like I fake most of them.' Another boat passes by and Jaune honks at it.

"Ahoy there, captain, any big marlin out there today."

'You can thank my foster parents for that, Ghira and Kali Belladonna did a wonderful job of raising me. But they're both dead now. I didn't kill them, believe me I could never have done that. Without Ghira I'm sure I would be no better the trash I throw into the ocean.

" _You're different aren't you Jaune?" A young Jaune looks up at a mountain of a Faunus who's looking down at him with a serious look in his eyes._

" _What do you mean Pa?"_

" _The Taurus family says Buddy disappeared." Jaune looks down at the ground. "I found the graves son."_

" _That dog was a noisy little creep, he was barking all night and Mom needs her sleep because she's sick but that dog was too yapping at every little thing."_

" _There were too many bones for one dog, Jaune."_

The boat speeds up and the name Slice of Life is shown on its side. Jaune then drives back to his house after docking and puts the slide of Dove's blood with others like it before sliding the box holding all the slides into its hiding spot in an AC unit.

'Blood. Sometimes it sets my entire being on edge, other times it helps soothe the monster that I can become. The code of Ghira, my foster father is satisfied. Ghira was a great cop here in Miami. Taught me how to think like one, how to hide my tracks, I'm a very neat monster.' Jaune sits down at his desk and looks over his files on Dove's kills before looking at a picture of him and a black-haired cat Faunus.

'My foster-sister Blake. She has a big heart but refuses to let anyone see it. Currently she's working on moving up from Vice to Detective in the police department we both work at. She's the only person in the world that loves me, I think that's nice.' Jaune moves to the bedroom and changes clothes before snagging his keys off the desk and heading to his car. 'Feelings are difficult for me, I think I only really feel them for four living people now. Obviously there is Blake. My girlfriend of six months Velvet makes me feel something as well along with her two kids.' Jaune's phone rings and he answers it.

"Jaune where the hell is that report on the double cokehead murder I put you on. Please tell me it's say what it's supposed to say. It says it was a drug sell gone wrong right?!"

"Well Stallion if you want it to say the wrong thing you should have asked someone else. The blood splatter show that it wasn't a professional, with all the blood on the wall it looked like someone was finger-painting." Jaune leans against his car and waits for Sergeant Roy Stallion to respond.

"You give me the creeps, you know that right."

"I know."

"Fuck you! Just tell me that you wrote what I told you to. Rival dealer came in, two scumbags slashed to hell. I don't give a crap what you say because that's what happened and that's who I'm looking for." Jaune smirks at that.

'I find it funny. I work as a blood splatter analysist for the police and work around plenty of "keen", "intuitive" officers each day and Stallion is the only one to get the creeps from me. He's one to watch.'

"But it's not, as my report said it's a crime of passion going by the blood splatters. See if the two victims had any ex-lovers or something."

"Now you liste.." Jaune hangs up and gets into his car. He heads out and looks over his newest target, Nadir Shiko, a valet he suspects of killing Gwen Darcy, mother of two that disappeared six months ago. Nadir was a suspect but his lawyer got him off on a faulty search warrant. After watching Nadir for an hour Jaune goes and breaks into his Nadir's house. Nadir's dog tries to attack him but Jaune shuts the door on it.

'Actual animals don't like me very much, Faunus don't have any special dislike for me when they're not about to die by my hand but animals, especially pets, don't like me. I think they can tell what I am and what I have planned for their masters.' Digging through Nadir's stuff and carefully placing everything back Jaune finds a lot of disturbing pornographic literature that caters to those with darker tastes.

'Great, pain fantasies are the mild stuff for this guy. His needs are evolving and unlike me he will target anyone that catches his eye.' After looking around a bit more Jaune leaves Nadir's house and goes shopping, passing by several hotspot restaurants while he's walking around.

'Friday night, date night. Every night is date night in Miami. Everyone is having sex, but for me sex never enters into it. I can't wrap my head around it, now I understand the mechanics and I have nothing against women but the act itself seems so…" Jaune looks at a blue haired man and a woman trying to suck the others faces off '…undignified. But I have to play the game, I have to look normal.' Jaune reaches his car and drives to a neighborhood that looks like a wonderful area to raise a family. Jaune parks in front of the house and knocks on the door. A second later it is answered by a brown-haired rabbit Faunus in a bathrobe.

'Blake saved her life on a domestic dispute call, she introduced us and things went from there. Velvet is perfect for me because in her own way she is also broken.'

"I'm running late I'll be just a second. Come on in."

"Okie-doke." Jaune follows Velvet in and sits on the opposite couch as her two children, Astor and Peter. Jaune greets them with a smile and starts playing with them while waiting for their mother to come out. Jaune then gives them the ice-cream he bought before coming. Velvet then comes out and they the two children with the babysitter.

'Velvet has no interest in sex thanks to her abusive ex. That works for me. Velvet also makes me feel something, I can't place it but I like it. Her children make me feel something similar but different, I like this feeling as well.' Jaune and Velvet soon arrive at the restaurant for their date. It specializes in crab and they are given hammers to smash the shells. Jaune looks at the other patrons smashing the crab shells open.

'I get that my habits are unusual to say the least but all these socially acceptable people can't wait to publicly smash their food to bits. Normal people are so hostile.' Jaune turns his gaze to Velvet who's sucking the meat out of a crab leg. 'Well, not her anyway.' Once their meal is done Jaune drives Velvet home and walks her to the door where she lightly kisses him on the lips and then tells him goodnight. Jaune looks confused and is barely able to answer her.

"Good night." Jaune walks back to his car with a confused frown on his face. 'That was a first, Velvet has kissed me on the cheek before but I can handle that. Mom did it enough for me to get used to it. I'm not sure how to deal with this though.' Jaune drives back to his house and spends the rest of the night looking up the various sites and magazines that Nadir uses.

'I'm a serial killer and I find all this stuff disgusting, that should really tell you something. However, I can see Nadir and Gwen in one of these videos. Now it's only a matter of time until he's a drop of blood in my slide collection. Once more I thank Dad for his lessons. He taught me how to spot these people, how to hunt them down, he's the one that gave me the idea to channel my urge to kill towards other killers. Ghira taught me that I wasn't alone and unloved, he viewed me as his son till he died.' Jaune takes the next day off and goes to prepare the site of his next kill.

The day after that he then meets up for Blake for a fish lunch and they discuss her current case, someone leaving bodies of prostitutes in pieces around the city. Jaune gives her his idea of how the bodies are being moved and she thanks him before hugging him and running off. Dropping by the station he sees Dove's widow asking the police to find her husband, feeling nothing as he watches her cry.

'I covered my tracks well enough.' The rest of Jaune's day is mostly paperwork and after leaving he heads to where Nadir should be. It's nighttime when he reaches it but Nadir's car is there. Entering the abandoned building Nadir has been stealing copper plumbing from Jaune sneaks down to the basement. Luring Nadir to the prepared area Jaune has hanged a picture of Gwen from the ceiling, distracted by the picture Nadir doesn't even see Jaune coming until the needle full of tranquilizer is plunged into his neck. Jaune strips him and ties him to a plastic covered mattress. When Nadir wakes up Jaune rips the duck-tape he used to gag him.

"Talk."

"What do you mean? OH OUM!" Nadir cries out as Jaune takes his trophy by cutting his right cheek.

"Talk to me about Gwen Darcy."

"Okay, I killed her, had some fun with her before I did. But I don't regret it."

"Of course not." Jaune stuffs a wad of cotton in Nadir's mouth and walks over to his knife collection and grabs a cleaver. "You know I'm not sorry either, only satisfied." Jaune swings the cleaver down on Nadir's neck and then begins the process of dismembering the corpse.

'One more killer off the street and another slide for my collection.'

 **Hope you like.**


End file.
